I'm Really Not a Speaker
by Rernst2016
Summary: Just another Reid fanfiction, because he makes my life. :) Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: It took awhile for me to finally write another Reid fanfic, but of course I did write another, because Spencer is my life._

**Chapter 1**

Spencer P.O.V

"I am just not a great speaker and I was just thinking maybe you guys could come. They want to hear about behavioural analysis. Plus you guys are much better at speaking." I said wheeling around in my chair to pass the minutes.

"Are you nervous Pretty Boy?" Morgan tried to ease my anxiousness, but it didn't work.

"Listen, you are just speaking in front of a few students, you will be fine." Kate said. Then the clock hit seven.

"Alight, wish me luck." I grabbed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder. I was slightly happy to get to leave the BAU early, but not to talk in front of a bunch of students about what I do. I received a letter week ago, saying that a professor wanted me to come talk to these students. I am not sure why exactly they would choose me, but there is no backing out now. I plugged the address into my GPS and left. I ran over what I was going to say a hundred times along the way. "Hi, my name is Spencer Reid. I work at the BAU in Quantico. Would you… I hear you are all… ugh.." I pulled onto the side of the road, looking at the house I could see that the professor was definitely wealthy. The house was an older style, three floor house. There were three other cars in the driveway, but there was small tire marks on the road, indicating some people rode bikes. I fixed my tie and walked up to the porch. I put my hand up to knock on the door, but it swung open.

"Dr. Spencer Reid! I am so glad you decided to speak to my students, they are very excited to hear you. Come in." The professor was younger than I had expected, the way he talked to me in the letter he sounded older, but instead he was a built young man.

"Thanks Mr. Landers, I appreciate the offer." When he went to shake my hand and I smiled at him. Luckily, he quickly understood, which was pretty odd, most people are offended or ask how come.

"Let me take your coat."

"Thank you." I handed it to him and he set in on a nearby coat hanger.

"Well, are you ready to meet the students? Kelly has been going on about you, honestly she is the reason I contacted you specifically."

"Wow, I'm flattered." Mr. Landers walked ahead of me, we went through his dining room, into the kitchen, then he stopped and turned to me.

"Let me give you an introduction." I nodded with a polite smile, here we go.

"Hello students, this evening we have a special treat. Let's give a round of applause for Dr. Spencer Reid, from the BAU in Quantico." I waited for the applause, but there wasn't any. Oh gosh, a tough crown. Great. I walked out into the living room and looked out at the students. The students laid limp in their chairs. And their skin was very pale. The students weren't alive.

_Author's Note: Sorry, it is pretty short. I promise the rest shouldn't be this short, thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Morgan's P.O.V

Reid has been gone for awhile and I couldn't help myself but worry. I mean an half hour late, whatever. An hour late, it happens. But two hours late. He said right after the speech, he would be back here to finish his files, but now we are close to going home. I guess I should call him

. I pulled out my phone and call Reid. It rang twice then stopped, he had hung up on me. I gave him another call, but this time the phone didn't ring at all, he turned it off. He never turns off his phone, and wouldn't hang up on me in case of an emergency. My worry escalated and I guess I wan't the only one worried.

"Morgan, have you seen Reid?" Hotch said coming towards my desk.

"No, I just called him and it rang twice then stopped, so I called him again and it went straight to voicemail." He looked concerned.

"Well we have a new case, so I need him here. How about you and Rossi go over there and get him." I was already up and grabbing my stuff. I grabbed Rossi, basically ran out to the parking garage, and got in the drivers seat of our black SUV.

The address was close, we parked behind Reid's car. So Reid hadn't even left the house yet. That has to be one long speech. We went onto the porch, knocking on the door. It opens slightly, just enough for the man inside to peer out at us.

"Hi, is Dr. Spencer Reid here?"

"Who is asking?"

"I'm SSA Morgan, and this is SSA Rossi. We are part of the BAU. There is a new case and we need Reid."

"Reid is busy right now, he is giving a speech." The man avoided eye contact and I knew something was off.

"May we come hear his speech?" I asked.

"U-umm, no it is a private speech." This guy was getting fishy and I could tell Rossi was thinking the same thing.

"Listen, we really need Reid. If you could go get him, that wold be great." Rossi said with hesitation.

"Fine, wait here." He closed the door and we waited. And waited. And waited. I knocked on the door again.

"Professor?" No answer. Rossi stepped down from the porch and went around back. When he came back, he came back running. Gun drawn. I quickly drew mine as well.

"When I went around back I could smell something. Smells like a deceased body, but it is overwhelming. There has to be more then one." I didn't waste time, knocking down the door. I pulled up my gun and cautiously walked in. Rossi went the opposite direction as me, but I went through the dinning room and into the kitchen. Then I walked into what I guessed was his living room. When I walked in, the smell was overwhelming and there were the students in their chairs. Dead. Rossi came from the opposite door from me. But no sign of Reid.

"Morgan. Call Hotch."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Honestly guys, your reviews are what pushes me to write a new chapter, so if you want more please ask! Oh and I feel like I should probably give the Professor a name, because I keep think Professor Xavier from X-Men. :D_

**Chapter 3**

Hotch's P.O.V

JJ, Garcia, Kate, and I sat at the table looking at the case, but none of spoke about it, because Rossi, Morgan, and Reid still weren't back. I was about to call Morgan when the phone rang, it was him.

"Hotch."

"Hotch, get the police over here. There are ten bodies, one missing. Reid is missing."

"What the hell? Bodies?" I caught everyone's attention in the room.

"Yeah and no Professor."

"Stay put. We are on our way." I hung up, grabbing my jacket.

"Hotch, what's going on?"

"This case needs to be put on hold, Morgan and Rossi went to the Professor's house and found ten bodies."

"What about Reid?" Garcia's face went pale. JJ and Kate exchanged worried looks as well.

"Missing. But we will find him Garcia. Go find out this Professor's real name. I don't think Reid ever told us."

"On it." She rushed off towards her lab, while JJ, Kate, and I left the BAU in a mad dash. I called the police along the way, but we got there before them. Morgan and Rossi sat outside on the porch, we rushed up to them.

"Where are the bodies?"

"They are all sitting the living room."

"Still nothing from Reid?"

"No. We searched the house and I tried calling his phone five times now, but it goes straight to voicemail. The professor must have taken him when he ran."

The police arrived at the scene. With multiple body bags. I went inside with Rossi to examine the bodies.

They were each positioned with their eyes open and looking toward the podium at the front. Four were girls and six were male. They all looked like they were pretty young, probably in their twenties. Each of them had different injuries, very different. Like they were murdered by ten different people.

"Hey Hotch, over here." Rossi called. He was over by the chair near the podium. On the chair was a wrinkled photo of Spencer outside the coffee shop near the BAU and the picture was signed by Spencer.

"Reid's handwriting has more strict lines, this signature is more shaky. He was obviously nervous while writing this." Roosi conducted.

"And it isn't in the best condition, it looks like he was trying to grab it in a rush." We walked back outside, when my phone rang. The hopeful part of me was wishing it was Reid, but instead it was Garcia.

"Yeah."

"The Professors name is James Haley currently."

"Currently?"

"James must have just moved here, because it wasn't connected when I put in his address. I was pretty confused when I tried to find his name, because he lived in multiple cities and a new name came with each. I found his name, because that's what he signed on his bills."

"Anything else on this guy?"

"Clean slate. Grew up in the picture perfect family, grew up to be a good guy. All A's. No record, not even a ticket, on any of his names."

"How many names and cities are we talking?"

"I just sent you the list, too much to count."

"Great, thanks Garcia. Keep digging."

"Wait, any news on Spencer?"

"Not yet, but I will let you know whenever we know something." I hung up and explained what I had just learned with the rest of the team. Then a police officer emerged from the house.

"You guys may want to come see this." We all followed him upstairs and into a bedroom, the police officer pulled the dresser away from the wall to reveal something nobody was expecting. A shrine of pictures of Reid. Outside the BAU, the coffee shop, and... God no. Pictures of him in his apartment. I shut my eyes, trying to grasp all that was happening.

"Put out a missing report on Dr. Spencer Reid. We have motive."

"I am going to Reid's apartment." JJ said with a matter of fact tone.

"JJ, take Rossi and be back at the BAU in an hour, so we can go over our new case." I said, and they went off.

"Kate and Morgan, I want you to talke to the neighbors see if anyone recognizes Professor James Haley. Be back here in forty-five minutes and we will ride back to the BAU." They left and I just stared at the many pictures of Spencer. We will catch this guy. We will find Spencer.


End file.
